


Мы справимся

by Jero3000



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Если он хотел найти утешения в беседе с Джеймсом Барнсом, то он ошибся. Джеймс не умел утешать, не знал хороших, правильных слов — а может, просто забыл.





	Мы справимся

Джеймс Барнс сел на скамью, беспардонно закинул одну ногу на стол, вторую — на стоящий напротив стул, свесил голову на грудь, натянув капюшон куртки как можно ниже, и устало закрыл глаза. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось выспаться. Наверное, он проспал бы десяток лет, если бы только все поклялись не будить его ради очередного дерьма, но о таком подарке судьбы приходилось только мечтать. Впрочем, на пару часов выпасть из реальности тоже было весьма сносным вариантом. 

Джеймс Барнс уже задремал, когда рядом кто-то то ли шумно вздохнул, то ли всхлипнул. Он недовольно поморщился, но все же приподнял капюшон и посмотрел одним глазом на присевшего рядом Питера Паркера. 

— Простите, мистер Барнс, — нетвердо произнес тот. — Можно, я немного тут посижу?

Джеймс скинул с головы капюшон и посмотрел на Питера уже двумя глазами. 

— Ты боишься, — он не спрашивал, утверждал. 

— Я? Нет, я просто не знаю, что будет дальше. Как теперь быть, когда ни мистера Старка, ни мистера Роджерса с нами нет, и если что-то случится… Да, мистер Барнс, наверное мне страшно. А вам нет?

Джеймс коротко мотнул головой. Ему уже давно не было страшно. Он мог злиться, рваться в бой, чувствовать, как тяжелыми волнами накатывают апатия и усталость — но не бояться, нет. А вот Питер мог бояться. В таком возрасте пережить очередное крушение мира наверняка было непросто. 

— Я тоже не знаю, что будет дальше, — стараясь придать голосу как можно больше спокойствия, произнес Джеймс. Питер явно не просто посидеть пришел. Ребенок, потерявший сначала родителей, а теперь и наставника, кумира, он наверняка искал хоть какую-то опору. Джеймс подавил желание горько усмехнуться такому странному выбору. 

— Мистер Барнс, вам тоже холодно?

Тут уж Джеймс не удержался и хмыкнул. У него было немного другое представление о том, что такое холод, и легкий ветерок, ставший слегка прохладным, вряд ли попадал под эту категорию. Однако Питера явно знобило. Вероятно, вовсе не от холода, скорее от нервного потрясения. С тяжелым вздохом Джеймс Барнс стянул с себя куртку и протянул Питеру. 

— Дрожишь весь, — буркнул он, глядя, как Питер кутается. 

— Почему мистер Роджерс отдал свой щит не вам? — похоже, из-за стресса тот даже разговаривал с трудом. 

— У меня от него одни неприятности, — отрывисто бросил Джеймс. Питер сжался в комок под тяжелой курткой Барнса и накинул на голову капюшон так, что не было видно даже кончика носа. 

Если он хотел найти утешения в беседе с Джеймсом Барнсом, то он ошибся. Джеймс не умел утешать, не знал хороших, правильных слов — а может, просто забыл. Но этот растерянный мальчишка искал поддержку у него, а значит, нужно было что-то придумать. 

— Паркер, — Джеймс неловко похлопал его по плечу. — Питер. Все наладится. Ты справишься. Мы справимся. 

Слова давались с трудом, чужие и непривычные, их приходилось выдавливать из глотки. Наверняка прозвучало ужасно фальшиво — во всяком случае, Джеймсу так показалось.   
Питер чуть сдвинул капюшон и уставился на него. 

«Только не это», — промелькнуло у Джеймса в голове. 

— Вы обещаете, мистер Барнс?

— Я не обещаю. Я уверен. 

На лице Питера Паркера промелькнуло робкое подобие улыбки. 

— Простите, мистер Барнс, я давно хотел спросить: а вам удобно с этой рукой? А как вы чувствуете то, к чему прикасаетесь железными пальцами? Ощущение, как у настоящей руки или какое-то другое? Я просто хотел бы разобраться.

Джеймс Барнс вздохнул и на миг запрокинул голову. Вместе с уверенностью к Питеру вернулась его феноменальная разговорчивость. Но в вопросе явно не было подвоха, а во взгляде горел неподдельный интерес. 

— Ладно, попробую объяснить…


End file.
